


Better Together

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Castle Black Bar [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “Of course,” Sansa smiles and her conversation with her dad has just lifted something from her chest that she hadn’t even realized was there in the first place. “We’re getting married tomorrow,” she then lets Jon know.He smiles and clinks the neck of his beer bottle against hers. “Just try and stop me.”





	1. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Fashion Designer Sansa has a very particular design aesthetic in this universe. There is a British fashion label, "Needle & Thread", and these clothes are exactly how I imagine Sansa's designs to be. Her rehearsal dinner dress is posted at the bottom as well as Jon's look for the rehearsal. Sansa's wedding dress will be in the next chapter.

…

_The Rehearsal Dinner._

Ned Stark wasn’t expecting to get emotional tonight. Tomorrow during the actual wedding, yes, but not tonight at the rehearsal dinner. It’s the _rehearsal_. Why would he ever be emotional?

But he is. He looks at his oldest daughter, standing at her fiancé’s side, smiling and looking gorgeous and he feels tears burning his eyes. His oldest daughter is getting married tomorrow. Ned will be walking her down the aisle and she will become a wife and have a husband.

Jon Snow is a good man; the best kind of man. He is a hard worker who owns his own business – a very successful bar – and Ned couldn’t ask for a man to love Sansa as much as Jon does. Just watching them now, Ned sees the way Jon looks at Sansa and smiles at her and it’s as if the man can’t quite believe that _he_ is the one who will be marrying this woman tomorrow.

No, Ned has absolutely no problem with his future son-in-law. He couldn’t ask for a better man for his daughter. It’s just… his daughter is getting married tomorrow. Robb had gotten married five months earlier and Ned had been absolutely ecstatic for his oldest son and his daughter-in-law, Jeyne, and he’s happy for Sansa and Jon, too. It’s just different this time and he can’t explain why.

Sansa and Jon stand together so they can greet everyone who has come to the rehearsal and as if feeling her dad’s eyes on her from across the room, Sansa turns her head then and looks at Ned. He manages a smile when she gives him a bright one. She then leans into Jon and whispers something in his ear. Jon nods and his smile is ever-present on his face as he looks at his soon-to-be wife.

As she always does, Sansa’s appearance is near-perfection. Her red hair is down that evening, waves throughout, and her dress is one of her own creations. Of course. Ruffles that are his daughter’s signature and in a soft lavender color – Ned only knowing it’s lavender because Sansa is his daughter – with pink and orange flowers printed on the fabric.

(Jon is wearing a grey suit and pink tie to match Sansa’s dress that evening.)

Sansa crosses the room, being stopped by nearly everyone, her smile never slipping from her face. Ned can’t remember ever seeing her this happy. He’s sure tomorrow, she’ll be even more so if that’s possible.

Finally, Sansa reaches him, taking a deep breath when she does. “Finally.”

Ned smiles. “How are you holding up?”

Even if the rehearsal dinner this evening – and the wedding and the reception tomorrow – is a small affair, she is still the bride and Jon is the groom and they are the two reasons people have come to celebrate. All of that attention and well-wishes and hosting can certainly be exhausting.

“Can we go get some air?” She asks.

“Of course.”

It is late September, but summer refuses to relinquish its hold for fall to come and the night is still on the warm side. Despite that, Ned takes off his suit jacket and drapes it around Sansa’s shoulders since her dress has short sleeves. Sansa smiles at him and hugs herself.

“Why is it so exhausting just to hug people and thank them for coming?” She wonders.

Ned smiles, tilting his head up to look to the night sky. “Just wait until tomorrow.” Sansa groans a little at that, making him laugh. He reaches an arm out and puts it around her shoulders, pulling her into his side for a hug. “It will go so fast, you won’t even have time to feel annoyed or exhausted until after it’s all done.”

“As long as I get to eat,” Sansa says. “Mom told me that at your wedding, she didn’t even get to sit for the meal. I am _sitting_ down when the food comes.”

Ned laughs again. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thanks, dad.” And Sansa smiles so sweetly at him, it makes his heart twist. He exhales a shaky breath before he can stop himself and Sansa’s smile fades and her brow furrows. “What’s wrong?” She asks softly.

Ned shakes his head and kisses her on the head. “I’m being silly.”

“Well, I doubt that. What is it?”

Ned pauses and slowly, he pulls his arm away from her shoulders. He tries to think of what _is_ wrong, but he still can’t explain it. Why would it be so different from Robb getting married than it is with Sansa? They’re both his children. He both loves them far more than his own life. Why then is he only feeling emotional and almost melancholy at Sansa getting married tomorrow?

“You’re getting married tomorrow,” Ned then finally speaks.

Sansa smiles just at those words. “I am unless Jon changes his mind between now and then.”

“And Jon knows that I have a gun.”

Ned states that so matter-of-factly, a burst of laughter comes from Sansa and she slaps her hand over her mouth as if she shouldn’t be laughing at that, but Ned grins and Sansa can’t help, but keep laughing.

“No, Jon is definitely showing up tomorrow,” Ned then says. “I imagine he would kill anyone who would get in his way of marrying you.”

Underneath the yellow light of the lampposts, he can see Sansa blush at that and he finds himself smiling. He will never tire of seeing his daughter – or any of his children – so happy.

After a moment though, Sansa’s face falls serious again. “Dad, what is it?” She asks again.

Ned sighs deeply. “I don’t know. I am so happy for you and I love Jon like a son and you two together, you two are going to have the best life. I know all of these things. Yet… when you went South for school, it was the last thing I wanted you to do. The South can change people and usually, it’s always for the worse and when you were growing up, I felt like we were always so far apart. With you going South, I knew we would probably never be able to have a relationship.”

Sansa opens her mouth to say something, but then she closes it again, looking at Ned and listening.

“But then you came home and the South hadn’t changed your personality, but it did change you. I hated for what happened to you with everyone at school laughing at your designs only to turn around and steal them and I saw what it had done to you. You were home again and I vowed that not only would I make things right again for you, but I felt like we were getting a second chance to have some kind of relationship. I knew it wouldn’t be like the close one you have with your mother, but maybe, it could be something.”

“Dad,” Sansa says, unable to stop herself. “I… I know you preferred Arya to me when we were younger.”

“That is not true,” Ned instantly disagrees.

Sansa takes a step closer to him. “Yes, it is, and it’s okay. Arya, let’s be honest. She was like another son for you. Always dirty and playing sports and never wanting to wear dresses. I wasn’t anything like that. I wore makeup and sewed and watched _The Princess Bride_ at least three times a week. I was closer to mom… I always felt more Tully than Stark most of the time and I thought you wouldn’t care if I joined in or not. You had four others and I was just so different.”

Ned feels tears prick his eyes again and he goes to his daughter, putting his hands on her arms. “Your mother and I love you _all_ more than anything and I was always so proud of you. What you could design and sew, it still blows my mind and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren’t important.”

Sansa shakes her head. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn’t want to be closer to you.”

“When you came home and what happened to you was so awful, but I was so happy that I could finally help you with something. Finally.” Ned pauses and swallows. “I’m being selfish because I know how much you and Jon love one another and how happy you are together. You’re going to be his wife tomorrow and I’m just thinking of how I won’t be able to have a relationship with you. Again.”

“Dad,” Sansa whispers and there are tears glistening in her eyes.

“I’m being an absolute ass,” Ned mutters to himself. “It’s your rehearsal dinner. You’re getting married tomorrow and _nothing_ is more important than that. I’ll always be your dad and you’ll always be my daughter. I’m sorry for saying any of this.”

“I’m not,” Sansa quickly shakes her head. “I’m glad we’ve finally said these things.”

Ned pulls her into a hug. “Me, too,” he admits into her hair.

He’s not sure how long they stand there, hugging. It won’t be long enough in his opinion, but finally, eventually, they have to pull apart.

“How about once a week, we go out to lunch? Just the two of us?” Sansa suggests.

Ned smiles. “That’s one of the best things I’ve ever heard.” And it really is.

“There she is!”

Both turn to see Jon, Daario and Tormund coming out of the restaurant.

“Snow thought you had gotten your dad to help you run off,” Tormund grins.

“I never thought that,” Jon frowns at him, but when he looks at Sansa, he smiles. “I hope we’re not interrupting,” he then says.

Ned is the one to answer. “Just some father-daughter time,” he smiles and Sansa beams at her dad.

“We have Heinekens and peanut butter M&Ms,” Daario lets Sansa know, he holding up two of the green glass bottles and Jon is holding the other two while Tormund has the bag of candy.

Sansa laughs and claps her hand excitedly. “Castle Black Bar tradition,” she explains to Ned with a smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t dare interrupt such a serious tradition,” Ned teases them. He kisses Sansa’s head. “I wouldn’t suggest getting drunk the night before your wedding though,” he smiles at Jon.

“Tell that to Daario,” Jon frowns at his friend and fellow bartender. “He thinks it’s a great idea.”

“Daario, be a good groomsman,” Ned tells the man as he heads back into the restaurant.

Jon comes to stand at Sansa’s side as Tormund struggles to open the candy bag and Daario threatens that he will kill Tormund if the M&Ms spill all over the ground. She is still wearing her dad’s suit jacket, but she instantly feels so much warmer with her fiancé standing next to her, his hand resting on her lower back. Is her entire life with Jon as her husband always going to make her not feel the cold and always feel warm?

She can’t wait to find out.

“Is everything alright?” Jon asks her quietly as he hands her the other bottle of Heineken.

“Of course,” Sansa smiles and her conversation with her dad has just lifted something from her chest that she hadn’t even realized was there in the first place. “We’re getting married tomorrow,” she then lets Jon know.

He smiles and clinks the neck of his beer bottle against hers. “Just try and stop me.”

…


	2. The Wedding Reception

…

_The Wedding Reception._

Because of Sansa’s involvement – and popularity – in the fashion world, there has been intense interest in her wedding to her beau, Jon Snow. Photographers, fashion writers and bloggers have all tried to be invited to the wedding and reception; trying to get the exclusive access that no one else has been able to get.

Sansa, of course, refuses to open up hers and Jon’s wedding to anything like that; and not only because she knows that Jon would absolutely hate it. This is going to be the happiest day of their lives – thus far – and they will be celebrating with their close friends and family and keeping it between them.

“People care, Sansa,” Melisandre Asshai, editor-in-chief of Westeros’ premiere fashion magazine, _Westeros Chic_, and who Sansa credits with helping her launch her career, told her. “Not everyone in this business is lucky or talented enough to have the same thing said about them.”

Sansa relented – barely – and allowed _one_ photographer from _Westeros Chic_ in the bridal room with her so they could take pictures of her in her self-made wedding dress. She had worked tirelessly on it for months in private and she only cared about Jon’s opinion when he saw her in it for the first time, but she understood that Melisandre was right in that there would be plenty of others curious about it.

Arya knew, without a doubt, that there were going to be plenty of tears on Jon and Sansa’s wedding day.

Sure enough, as they all help Sansa get ready for the ceremony, Catelyn and Lyanna Snow begin to cry even as they are smiling, constantly hugging Sansa and telling her how much they love her.

Sure enough, Ned is quite teary-eyed as he walks Sansa down the aisle to Jon, waiting at the altar for her and then both he and Sansa sniffle as they hug one another and then Ned and Jon hug.

During the exchange of their vows and rings, Jon and Sansa’s voices begin to tremble as they do their best to keep from breaking down, fighting to keep control, but it seems like the majority of the guests cry for them.

During Robb’s best-man speech, everyone cries and laughs and during Jon and Sansa’s first dance, Arya rolls her eyes because honestly, the emotions from everyone are just getting completely out of hand. She doesn’t see the big deal. It is Sansa and Jon and they have gotten married. Finally. What is with all of the crying? Even if they are happy tears – and they are – Arya doesn’t see the need for them. People get married every day and she loves both Jon and Sansa, but them getting married was always so obvious.

After they officially got together, Arya and Tormund began making bets as to when the pair would get married. Which reminds her. She needs to collect from Tormund tonight at the reception when he’s too drunk to put up much of an argument.

Jon and Sansa’s first dance as man and wife is to The Killers’ “Everything Will Be Alright”, which Arya thinks is actually really cool because it’s not an obvious first dance choice whatsoever. And everyone sits at their tables or stands around the dance floor to watch them – though Jon and Sansa don’t even seem to realize there are other people there as they only look at one another, smiling and laughing and talking.

Jon looks sharp in this black tuxedo and the black and white matches Sansa’s wedding dress so perfectly. The wedding dress Sansa designed and made herself is definitely in line with Sansa’s other dresses. Lace and ruffles – white, of course – with a solid black band around her waist that ties in a bow behind her.

“Because we fell in love in Castle Black Bar,” Sansa explained to the fashion photographer, which had only caused Catelyn and Lyanna to produce more tears.

They both make a beautiful couple, Arya must admit.

They have also had a very small wedding party, which Arya is all about because Gendry took her to the most ridiculous wedding of a friend of his and the wedding party made up of twelve people on each side and that’s just way too many people, in Arya’s opinion. She stood as Sansa’s maid-of-honor and Robb was Jon’s best man and their other friends served as groomsman – Sam, Daario and Tormund - and bridesmaids – Jeyne Stark, Beth and Jeyne Poole – but didn’t stand up at the altar with them. And Sansa had made Arya’s dress grey, which is also much appreciated because that means it’s not pink, which is the other wedding color; Robb’s tie being pink.

After the first dance, other music begins to play. More specifically Flo Rida’s “Right Round” because the DJ had taken requests from everyone and Robb had made sure the playlist for the rest of the evening has plenty of Flo Rida featured. Arya groans – along with all of their other friends – as Robb is already grabbing his wife’s hand and pulling her on the floor, but then everyone begins dancing to in the most ridiculous fashions and for the first time all day, Arya feels like crying, but only because she is laughing so hard.

Taking Sansa’s hand, Jon leads them from the dance floor and the newlyweds begin making a circuit around the room, making sure they speak with everyone else and leave their idiot friends to the dance floor.

Arya has to go get something to drink when the fourth song begins to play and leaves everyone else to go to the bar – an open one, of course, because an owner of a successful bar couldn’t _not_ have an open bar at his wedding – and orders herself another glass of wine. She’s not usually a wine drinker, but Catelyn has made both her and Robb promise that they will only drink one Guinness each at the reception and while Robb has saved his for later, Arya had already drank hers with dinner. 

She orders a red wine – figuring that that will go well with the double chocolate and peanut butter cake Jon and Sansa still have to cut into, but both promise they’ll be cutting soon. Those two definitely love their chocolate and peanut butter. Every table at the reception that evening has bowls of M&Ms along with their flower centerpieces and their cake is two tiers and basically a giant peanut butter M&M.

Arya won’t tell them – she’s certain enough people are telling them that already – but they really are sweet and so in tune with one another that they even share a love of the same kind of candy.

When they were all much younger, with Jon constantly over at the Stark house, that Jon and Sansa would grow up to be as perfect for one another as they truly are. Jon and Robb – along with Arya, Bran and Rickon – would always be outside, playing soccer or in the family room, playing video games. Sansa was almost always over at a friend’s house or upstairs in her bedroom, sketching or bent over her sewing machine.

There actually isn’t a single memory that Arya has where Jon and Sansa actually spoke with one another when they were all growing up.

Arya turns her head now to look out from the bar and her eyes easily – almost automatically – land on Jon and Sansa. They are standing side-by-side, speaking with mom and dad. Sansa is laughing at something and Jon is grinning, teeth exposed and eyes crinkled at the corners, at something mom is saying. Jon’s arm is easy around Sansa’s waist and Arya sees the way Sansa is naturally leaning into Jon; like she knows that he’s right there and isn’t going anywhere and she can trust him to keep her from falling over.

They’ve been engaged for a few months now; dating for months longer than that. They’re in love and are now husband and wife. Arya has known all of that; has even helped them both with wedding plans. And yet, seeing them now, in their tuxedo and wedding dress, seeing them _married_ as Mr. & Mrs. Snow, Arya feels tears beginning to sting her eyes.

“Fuck,” she mutters to herself as she wipes under her eyes and the bartender overhears, smiling to himself, as he sets the wine glass down in front of her.

She didn’t want to cry today. Far too many were crying far too many tears today and Arya would not be one of them. It is just Sansa and Jon, married. There is no reason to be crying.

She tilts her head back and takes a gulp of wine, trying to get herself under control.

“Hey,” Sansa appears at her side, her cheeks flushed and sounding breathless. “I need to go to the bathroom. Do you mind helping me?”

Arya shakes her head. “I suppose if you pee yourself, the yellow urine would be very obvious on the white.”

Sansa laughs. “Thanks, Arya.”

Together, the two sisters head into the bathroom and at the moment, it’s empty besides them. Sansa clicks the lock on the main door in place.

“It will be easier to just take the dress off rather than you in the stall, holding it up for me,” Sansa suggests and with that, turning her back to her, and Arya unties the bow and lowers the zipper.

Sansa’s bra is white and simple and her underwear is simple as well – white with _Mrs. Snow_ stitched in blue across her bottom. Arya holds the wedding dress so it’s not on the floor and waits as Sansa goes into the stall. Sansa is humming “Everything Will Be Alright” to herself as she relieves herself and Arya smiles to herself.

She wonders why she was crying earlier. She loves Jon and it might have taken her a few years to admit it, but she loves Sansa, too. They weren’t close as children – not at all. She was always outside while Sansa was always inside, neither caring about the things the other cared about. But their dad always told all of them that they were Starks and that meant something far deeper than any of them could understand yet.

But going south, and then coming back home after what the south did to her, Arya finally understood. They are Starks and if one is hurt, the others will burn the world down to make it right again. Sansa coming home again – and getting a job in Jon’s bar as a waitress – the two sisters became closer than ever before; both the same girls they had always been, but with differences that came with growing up and both finally mature enough to appreciate the differences in one another.

And now, Sansa is married and Arya thinks it’s awesome that her sister and best friend are married; makes it easier to keep having them in one another’s lives, and yet, Sansa is married and that changes things whether they want it to or not.

Sansa is still humming as she comes out of the stall and goes to wash her hands. She then steps into her dress again and Arya helps her zip and tie it back up.

“Thank you,” Sansa sighs with relief once she’s dressed again. “I was holding that in for far too long.”

She turns back to Arya, smiling, but it fades when she looks to Arya’s face and her wet eyes.

“What is it?” Sansa asks, instantly concerned.

Arya shakes her head, surprising neither of them. “I just… fuck,” she mutters again and wipes her cheeks, but Sansa keeps looking at her and waiting. “I just feel like we finally have this relationship between us and now, you’re married and it’s going to be different now and I don’t want it to be different,” she admits in a choked whisper, trying to keep from more tears falling.

Sansa’s eyes become wet now, too, and she steps forward, her arms going around Arya’s shoulders in a hug and Arya presses her face to Sansa’s shoulder, exhaling a shaky breath.

“You’re the only sister I have, Arya, and nothing is going to change that,” Sansa tells her. “Nothing. No matter what my name is. And we both know that Jon is scared of you so if you need sister time, you tell me and you know Jon isn’t going to argue.”

Arya laughs at that and squeezes her arms around her sister’s waist. “I’m disgusted that I’ve cried today.”

Sansa laughs, too. “I promise this will stay just between you, me and the bathroom.”

They take a moment for Sansa to wipe at Arya’s cheeks with a damp paper towel and making sure that it’s not too obvious that Arya has been crying.

Outside, there is a slow song playing – “Fire and Rain” by James Taylor – and couples are swaying on the floor. Gendry is waiting – trying to look casual – and after one more hug between the sisters, Arya goes to join him and he takes her hand, pulling her towards the floor, as Sansa goes to find her husband.

Jon is sitting at one of the tables by himself, obviously taking a breather from everyone, as he drinks a glass of water and eats a handful of M&Ms. He sees Sansa coming and his smile is instant and Sansa smiles, too, her heart tightening in her chest just from the sight of him. Without saying a word, she comes and lowers herself in his lap, Jon’s arms sliding around her. Sansa’s arms go around his shoulders and she gives him a soft kiss.

“Good?” Jon asks her, looking to his wife’s face, into his wife’s eyes, and he can’t stop smiling because this woman sitting on his lap is his wife.

Sansa smiles, leaning her head in and resting her forehead to her husband’s. “Perfect.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and for loving this universe.


End file.
